In computers and computer networks, installation refers to the specific details, of the act or process of making a computer or computers in the network ready for use. Installing can entail the methodical process of readying such computers for use in a particular place or space.
In conventional practice, technicians can be employed to perform installations using diagrams. However, conventional installation processes can be undesirable as any mistakes in such processes can present significant risks.
Mis-cabled arrays/shelves can cause customer downtime and other issues. Moreover, documentation and diagrams may not be enough for a successful installation/configuration. In particular, engineers may not have the latest/correct documentation and diagrams for the process. For example, equipment and components may be in different orientations/positions than are indicated in the documentation and diagrams. Also, it is difficult to describe connection procedures, documentation and diagrams over the phone.
It is in this context in which the present embodiments arise.